


altogether beautiful

by egelantier



Series: as a seal over your heart [2]
Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Double Drabble, F/M, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Csethiro offers her husband to tend to his hair on the fourth day of her marriage, when his struggle with a teeth-missing comb becomes unbearable to watch.
Relationships: Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar
Series: as a seal over your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193558
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	altogether beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Csethiro offers her husband to tend to his hair on the fourth day of her marriage, when his struggle with a teeth-missing comb becomes unbearable to watch. Her own hairbrush is made of silver and polished wood: her mother or sister must've slipped it into her valise before she left. 

Maia curls his shoulders in a way she already knows to read as _Setheris_ (one day, soon, she's going to clean her house of Setheris Nelar), but gives in when she keeps smiling at him, warm and implacable. She tamed her share of skittish horses, in her previous life. 

She sits on the bed and he settles on the floor between her spread knees. His hair is like silk under her hands but he's tense, resigned to pain. She spends a careful eternity over each tangle, working with her brush and fingers until he sighs and slumps, boneless as a cat, against her knee. 

"I won't hurt thee," she whispers. "What beautiful hair thou hast!"

His blush reaches the very tips of his ears. She draws the comb through his hair, honey-slow, counting to hundred as she was taught, and thinks of tashin sticks she'd buy and put on him.


End file.
